


Exchange

by Wolfsbanedraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Not all Slytherins are evil, Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbanedraft/pseuds/Wolfsbanedraft
Summary: ((This is basically the story I made for my OC ,  You're going to be freaking hot and OP but you know what, why the hell not. You deserve it. This begins in Order of the Phoenix, the reader is 17 at the start of the story. This is also set in somewhat modern times, about 2017 .... ish... ))(Y/N) Wolfsbane enjoyed a peaceful life at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before being selected for a full exchange program with their sister school, Hogwarts. Fighting the ministry of magic, joining an army, and falling in love, was not what she had planned for this year.Hopefully a new pair of eyes can prevent some unnecessary deaths.





	1. A new place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I added the two schools in the US, I took words from the Navajo and Inuit languages to create the names, sorry if there's a spelling error I just wanted to include the OG american Witches and Wizards.

Schools, especially wizarding schools, loved to show off. While attending Ilvermorny you’d faced off against the other American schools; Sǫʼ Doo Nidisidí, in Arizona, Angakkuq, in Alaska, and Castelobruxo, in South America. Now your brilliant, and you meant that in the least flattering way possible, Headmaster had decided to ship off some of Ilvermorny’s best to its sister school. Hogwarts.

You were flattered to be included with the star quidditch players and potion wizzes, but the sudden move was irritating. You had classes, friends, a garden to take care of, back home. But here you were sitting outside a bustling mess hall, thousands of miles away from home. 

“Attention, attention,” A booming voice rang out. “As some of you know, today is a very special day for today we welcome not only our newest class but young witches and wizards from afar as well. Now, please welcome our new friends from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

That was your cue. Your designated chaperone, Professor McDougal, gathered you all up with a wave of her hand. In an almost perfect line you stepped into the hall and felt a hundred eyes on you. The hall was amazing, thousands of candles floated above you and a delicious smelling feast was laid out. Oh man. . . This place was gonna make you fat.

“These students have travelled far to be here with us today so I expect you to treat them as you would treat any other pupil here at Hogwarts. As such they’re going to be sorted into our houses. I think you’ll find they’re very similar to your own. As an added treat, this year, in the spirit of cooperation and making lasting bonds, all students will be allowed to sit wherever they please in the Great Hall. I hope you will all remember that despite our different houses, skin colours, class, or whether you enjoy strawberry or rhubarb jam on your toast, we are all the same.” A great cheer erupted through the hall at his words. “. . . Now, Professor McGonagall, if you’d please.” Dumbledore’s voice was clear and even, he looked, to you, sort of like Gandalf from LOTR. You wondered if any of the Hogwarts students thought the same. McGonagall, on the other hand, looked like the textbook definition of a headmistress. Her wrinkled mouth was set in a line as she ushered your group onto the stage one by one.

Hayley Franklin, a sixth year and your team’s seeker, was sorted into Gryffindor. Christian Anderson, the champion of Ilvermorny’s fifth year potion brewing contest was sorted into Ravenclaw. And so on and so on… When it your turn the nervousness had barely worn off. You walked onto the stage, in front of all those eyes, and sat down.

As soon as McGonagall grabbed the hat and held it over you it shouted out- “Slytherin!” You glanced up, was it supposed to go so fast? It hadn’t even touched you yet. McGonagall looked equally surprised but she shook it off, gesturing towards the table to the far right. You couldn’t help noticing that table looked a bit. . . less friendly than the rest. The one in the middle however looked rambunctious. It wouldn’t be too bad to just sit over there. . . right?

Sheepishly you settled next to Hayley. “Hey.”

“Hey,” She greeted. “Guys this is (y/n) Wolfsbane, she’s in my grade. She's in Horned Serpent, I'm in Wampus, it’s a kind of-”

“It’s a large black cat with six legs, some people say it looks like a giant panther.” A girl piped up. She had large brown eyes and even bigger hair. “Ah. . . Sorry. I did a bit of research when I heard you all were coming.”

“That’s Hermione for you,” A redheaded boy chuckled. He held his hand out to you introducing himself as Ron Weasley. The others around you followed suit. There was Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Harry Potter. You glanced at Hayley but stayed quiet. You all knew who Harry was already.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Are you guys sixth years like us?”

“Nah,” Said Ron. “We’re fifth years, Ginny is a fourth. My brothers are in seventh but they’re not-”

“Not what?” Two voices said in unison. “Certainly not absent. We may be tardy- Very tardy- But we’re here!” The two boys were tall and lanky with the same freckles as the other two gingers at the table. They plopped down next to you without even glancing over.

“So what did we miss?” The one closest to you asked.

“Well if you looked around before stuffing your face you’d might notice something?” Said Ginny, gesturing towards you and Hayley. The brother next to you turned and gave you an overdramatically surprised expression, wide brown eyes and a hand over his heart.

“Where did you guys come from? You look a little old for first years!”

“George they’re the transfer students. Really, its been all over the Daily Prophet.”

“Look,” Started Fred. “Time spent reading-”

“Is time wasted.” George finished. You couldn’t help snorting at that.

“How did you guys make it past year one again?”

“Wow,” Gasped George. “Are all Americans this ruthless?”

“Nah,” Hayley hummed around a mouthful of food. “Some are worse. Have you seen our president?” The entire table burst out laughing. So hard, in fact, that you almost missed Dumbledore’s next words.

“Now, one final announcement! We have a new defence against the dark arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge.” 

“Uh. . . Hey do your DADA teachers always look like. . . That?” You whispered, completely ignoring the woman’s speech.

“Eh, Don’t worry, luv, they usually only last a year anyways.” George told you conspiratorially. “I mean, we did have The Dark Lord as a teacher-”

“Then Lockhart, that prick,”

“Then a werewolf,”

“And last year we did have that death eater, Crouch’s son, who kidnapped and disguised himself as our teacher.”

“So- Could be worse!”

You looked between everyone at the table, hoping this was a joke. To no avail. “Okay,” You chuckled. “Ya’ll are kinda fucked up, huh?”


	2. Potions

You looked around the room listlessly. You’d always hated the first day of classes and now you had the added bonus of not knowing anyone in the room. In any other subject you’d find yourself a little corner in the back, but this was potions so you settled into the front row. You had already gotten your supplies out when two people plopped down on either side of you.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Fred. “Snuck into seventh year potions, have you?”

“I can understand, we are much more entertaining than the sixth years.” Added George. 

No sooner had you opened your mouth to respond did a tall man come sweeping into the room. Professor Snape reminded you of a large bat with his giant trailing black robe. The class fell silent at his entrance. When he reached the front of the room Snape’s eyes fell on you. 

“Miss Wolfsbane. I had heard you’d be joining my class. . .” He turned to the rest of the students. “For those with absolutely no knowledge of the world of potions,” He stared pointedly at the Weasleys, “Miss Wolfsbane is the creator of the Wolfsbane potion. Which does . . . ?”

A few hands shot into the air and Snape called on a Slytherin in the back.

“It stops a werewolf from transforming if they drink it before the full moon.”

“Very good, Victor. Ten points to Slytherin. The Wolfsbane potion must be imbibed each day before the full moon or it will have no effect. Today, however, we will be making a simple fire breathing potion as not all of you are competent enough to attempt Miss Wolfsbane’s creation.” Snape continued on, telling the class which pages to turn to and what ingredients you’d need.

“Blimey, (y/n) you coulda told us you were famous, eh?” Fred chastised you.

You chuckled at that. “I’m not famous. I just tried to make something new and it worked out.” You focused on the work in front of you. The fire breathing potion, Exalius, was a delicate mixture. Done correctly it resembled a hot cup of bourbon and smelled like apple cider and eucalyptus. However, something near you was beginning to smell like burning hair.

With a start you saw Fred and George about to add a grey powder to a cauldron filled with, what looked like, tar. “No, no no. Put that down.”

The Weasleys look like deer in the headlights. 

“S’ Wormwood right?”

“No. It’s diced worms. Here let me help, okay?” They craned their heads to watch as you began to tweak the potion. Slowly the color turned somewhat back to normal. It did still stink a bit but for a rescue mission you considered it a success. You were just letting out a relieved sigh when a shadow was cast over the three of you.

“And why, miss Wolfsbane, were you helping the Weasleys with their potion?”

“Well I’d already finished mine and saw that they were about to add powdered wormwood instead of diced worms. And these are new shoes, so I decided to intervene.”

To the twin’s surprise the corner of Snape’s mouth twitched upward briefly. “Very well, ten points to Slytherin for your astute observation. Though I expect your potion to be perfect, you’ll be drinking it at the end of class.”

And it was. You downed the potion like a shot and after a second blew out a long slender flame. Snape held up a metal stirrer and looked almost pleased when it melted. He dismissed the class at that, throwing in a few more points to Slytherin, and you all filed out the door. A second later you felt the twins at your side again.

“Thanks for that.” Fred grinned, patting you on the back.

“Yeah, ol’ Snape woulda taken a few hundred points offa us if we had set fire to the classroom again.” Agreed George. He beamed at you, only slightly confused when you immediately flicked your gaze away.

“No problem, guys. Wormwood would have turned it into lava, so I was a bit worried." You chuckled. 

"Eh, wormwood, diced worms, same thing." 

"I guess they do both have the word 'worm' in them. Though, one is goopy and one is dry."

"See," Said Fred, patting you on the back. "She's a miracle, George! First day of the new year and we sit next to the smartest girl in class."

"Oh, no. I only know those two potions. I'm awful at everything else." The twins gave you a shocked look and you couldn't help bursting into laughter. "Kidding, sorry." They rolled their eyes but couldn't keep the matching smiles off their faces. Smiles that only widened when the three of you tried to fit through one door at the same time.

"You following us, new girl?" Asked George as he slipped through the door.

"Just heading to my next class."

"Oh, going to Hagrid's?"

“Hm? I’m heading to care of magical creatures… Then lunch, alchemy, defense against the dark arts, and then apparition.”

“Oh? Us too, well, care of magical creatures and lunch at least. You sure you’re not a seventh year?” George asked.

“Well I’m graduating a year early. I spend my summers at Ilvermorny so I took advantage and studied while I could.”

“Sheesh- you don’t go home?”

The twins immediately knew they had said something wrong. Your eyes were glued to the floor and your lips opened and parted as you searched to find the right words. “I don’t really have a place to go during breaks. I rather not talk about it if you don’t mind.”

And the twins didn’t mention it again the entire walk down to the castle grounds. Instead they asked you random questions about America.

What do you call muggles over there again?

No-Majes, but that's kinda seen as a slur now.

Your muggle president as bad as everyone says?

You have no idea. The magical community hasn't even told him we exist. Don't think we've done that since Bush.

Is that why you came over here?

Partially? McDougall didn't really give me a choice. She wanted to send the "advanced" kids over to make a good impression. 

The questions made the walk go faster and by the end you felt comfortable with the two boys. Something that you needed, as the first lesson of the class required groups. Specifically groups that needed to dangle one of their members over an Auguries nest. And you were voted, two against one, the dumbass who was getting wingardium leviosa'd up a tree.


End file.
